projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Oasis card
The Oasis card (/oʊˈeɪsɪs/) is a multi-modal, contactless smart card ticketing system for use on public transport in Wentworth Metropolis, Enderron. It was progressively implemented in the Greater Wentworth metropolitan region starting from 1 November 1998, with the rollout complete throughout the entire public transport network on 15 December 2000. The Oasis system is operated by Transport for Wentworth and is valid on all Wentworth Metro lines, all Wentworth Buses routes, the Enderrail AirportLink HSR line and the Southwark Light Rail. It is also accepted on some interurban heavy rail services to nearby locales such as Kingscliffe in Janszoon Prefecture. The Oasis card is interchangeable with the nationwide Endercard smart card system. Oasis cards are the standard method of paying for fares on the Wentworth public transport system. The card is a credit card-sized smartcard which includes a microchip and internal RFID aerial, allowing the card to communicate with readers. The microchip enables value to be loaded onto the card, as well as allowing the journey details to be recorded and the appropriate fare deducted from the stored value on the card. Passengers 'tap on' and 'tap off' any services whenever they travel through the public transport network. Oasis cards can also be used to pay for fares on selected third party transport and retail services including convenience stores, supermarkets, fast food restaurants, taxi fares, parking meters and vending machines. History The Wentworth public transport network first used separate paper tickets and tokens for each mode of transport until 1985, when it was replaced by magnetic stripe tickets for fares under the integrated Wentworth Metcard system. An electronic fare system and contactless smart card was planned to be introduced as part of Expo 96 with a theme of "future of technology". However, the technology of smart card ticketing was primitive at the time, with the Korean Upass being the only functional example of such a system in the world in 1996. Eventually, the Oasis system was based off the Hong Kong Octopus card, which was launched in 1997. Rollout The initial Oasis rollout commenced with the metro Circle Line in November 1998 and was completed with the last outer suburban bus routes in December 2000. During this period, the Oasis card was progressively rolled out to all metro lines, local heavy rail lines, the Southwark Light Rail and then buses. Withdrawal of Metcard Oasis replaced all pre-existing paper and magnetic stripe tickets, with these tickets being progressively withdrawn in stages. The transition was completed when the Metcard system was finally shut down on 29 December 2003. Types of cards There are five different types of reusable Oasis cards: *Adult (blue): For all adults aged 18 and over. Standard fare applies. *Child (purple): For children aged under 18. Concession (half-price) fare. *Concession (black): For eligible tertiary students, apprentices, trainees and job seekers. Concession (half-price) fare applies. *Pensioner (gold): For pensioners and seniors. $2.00 cap for all fares applies. *School (silver): For full-time primary and secondary school students. Free travel applies. OasisAdult.png|Adult (blue) OasisChild.png|Child (purple) OasisConcession.png|Concession (black) OasisPensioner.png|Pensioner (gold) OasisSchool.png|School (silver) System Commuters tap on at the start of their journeys and tap off the the end of their trips. Upon tapping off, a fare is deducted based on distance travelled (modes of transport are not taken into account). If a commuter taps on again within 30 minutes of tapping off, the trip will be extended. Once they tap off again, they are not deducted any further amounts unless the distance covered by their trip extension brings the total distance travelled into a new fare tier. If this is the case then the appropriate fare is charged to the card. If a commuter does not tap off within 12 hours, the trip will end and a default fare will be charged. The default fare is equal to the fare that a 50km+ trip would incur. Commuters cannot tap on with an Oasis card if its balance is $0 or less. Oasis cards can be topped up online, at many train stations or at certain retailers. Fares The Oasis card uses a distance-based fare system. Note: *'Other' refers to Child, Pensioner and Concession cards. *Students with a valid School Oasis card and a proof of ID can use the Wentworth Metro network free of charge during school days between 6am and 9pm. *A $2.00 cap applies to all tickets (except single trip) on Sundays, and for pensioner cards any day of the week. As a distance based system, Oasis card users are required to tap on and tap off on all modes to ensure the correct fare is charged. If a user does not correctly tap off after tapping on, a default fare will be charged, which is equal to the maximum fare on that mode of travel. However, a lower default fare applies if it is not possible to reach the maximum fare on the route for which the tap on took place. On Sundays, the default fare is $2.50. The default fare will be charged after a time-out period of five hours from initial tap on or if the user changes modes or taps on at a gated station.